galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
The Ghost Rider appeared in the 2007 movie of the same name and the 2012 movie called Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. He is a superhero from Marvel Universe and an anti-hero from the Marvel comics. In the movies, Ghost Rider is portrayed by the famous legendary actor Nicolas Cage (born Nicolas Kim Coppola) who played Big Daddy, Ben Gates and Balthazar Blake. Equipments Formerly a shotgun given to him by Carter Slade before his final battle with Blackheart. * Hellcycle: '''Motorcycle which can be transformed by hellfire whenever he becomes Ghost Rider. * '''Ghost Rider's Hellfire Chain: '''Utilizing an length piece of chain he found upon his first time as Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider's chain has become a mystic weapon capable of transforming into a wide variety of different weapons. * '''Mental Commands: The chain obeys the mental commands of Ghost Rider. When inactive it will link to itself in a loop so that it can be worn as an accoutrement to Ghost Rider's clothing. When Ghost Rider wills it to do so it separates to form a multipurpose weapon. * Variable Length: The chain is capable of mystically extending to greater lengths, it's upper limits are unknown. * Lasso: With the chain gripped at one end, the other can be used to ensnare a target in a manner similar to a lasso. * Hellfire: '''In addition, he can apply hellfire to it to use it to disintegrating his enemies. Powers and Abilities Ghost Rider is the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. As Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses a variety of supernatural powers. '''Demonic Transformation: Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. However, he has begun to gain control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. The power of Ghost Rider depends on who is in control over Ghost Rider (Johnny and the spirit inhabit the same body, but while transformed Ghost Rider is in control, Johnny Blaze only influences it's decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat" except when he sees Roxanne, he effectively calm down. So in a way, it may be the type of psychological condition like with the Hulk whenever he sees Betty). Carter Slade has stated Ghost Rider is powerful, however, it is unknown how powerful. Nonetheless, Johnny Blaze, as Ghost Rider, is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while Ghost Rider, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where Ghost Rider was able to defeat Blackheart as Legion in battle; Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe. * Superhuman Strength: Ghost Rider possesses formidable superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons or maybe more. He can lift a grown man off the ground and hurl him into the air all with one hand. His strength is matched only by the greatest of demons; in this form, Ghost Rider was able to beat all of Blackheart's minions and Blackheart as Legion. * Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless stamina. * Superhuman Dexterity: In Ghost Rider form, Johnny's mastery over his chain is in beyond human capability. * Superhuman Speed: Ghost Rider can move at erratic speeds that no mortal can achieve; allowing him to cover short distances either instantaneously or in mere seconds. * Superhuman Durability: In human form, Johnny is the same like any human being and is subject to the same vulnerabilities, as shown when Slade had to stitch him up. However, Johnny Blaze, while as Ghost Rider, is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of bodily damage as he has taken blows from beings such as Blackheart with no sign of pain or discomfort. Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, explosions, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him, bounce off his bones or burn away due to the level of hellfire emitted from him. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, if his being is ever damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows Ghost Rider to instantly regenerate any and all damage done without any discomfort or any evident pain. However, this is not extended to Johnny in his human form but with time, it could. * Hellfire Manipulation: Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even transform a regular motorcycle into an tricked out one completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful. From what was seen in the trailer for the sequel, after being unloaded on by an attacker with an automatic weapon, he spit back out every round like a machine gun completely in hellfire. Also near the end of the trailer, the boy ask what happens if he has to pee in that form and Johnny stated that "it's awesome" and then it cuts to the scene where he is pissing hellfire, not urine, out but it comes out like a flamethrower. * Mystical Chain Projection: Ghost Rider wields a chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and encasing it in hellfire or use it like a fan. * Penance Stare: Ghost Rider's most powerful weapon stated by Slade, Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. After exposure to the Penance State, in the first movie the individual eyes are replaced with burn-out pupils, while in the second he has his body completely incinerated. * Expert Stunt Rider: Johnny is an expert stunt rider. * Skilled Combatant: Although he's had no proper training, he is also a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. Angelic Power:' '''After defeating Mephistopheles and sending him back to Hell, Johnny was freed from his influence. This allowed him to feel the presence of the angel Zarathos within him. His angelic abilities are characterized by holy blue flame instead of regular fire. His angelic flames are much brighter than his demonic flames. Johnny possesses the same strength and power while in his angelic form as he did in his demonic form. It is possible that his abilities have grown stronger now that Zarathos' grace and union with Heaven and God have been restored. * '''Resurrection:' With this ability, Johnny was able to put Danny's soul back into his body and revived him just by touching his cheek. Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Marvel Universe Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Disney Universe